With the portability and reduced cost of various display devices, including display devices that users can operate interactively, display devices are widely used in various environments. Examples of their applications include, but are not limited to homes, offices, factories, and transportation systems, such as air planes, vehicles, or trains etc. Traditional mounting systems, however, generally have no or little adjustability or flexibility. The limited flexibility may make display devices more difficult to be viewed or operated at convenient angles or distances. As an example, display devices that may provide travel information and entertainment to passengers might be less user-friendly if they cannot be adjusted or operated by the passengers easily. In some examples, display devices are usually fixed to the seatback with no or limited adjustability, such as being tilted with very limited angles. Therefore, it may be desirable to have a mounting systems or display systems that provides certain degree of mobility or flexibility.